


[Podfic] Putting The Work In

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [22]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Crowley's hoping to find a way to kill time, but his brief cleaning spree is derailed by an unexpected find.For the prompt 'Housework' (sex toys, masturbation, sexual fantasies, snake Crowley)---Music:Silly Introby Alexander Nakarada (CC-BY 4.0)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, The Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies of OLHTS





	[Podfic] Putting The Work In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There Will Be Paperwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752785) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Prophecies-of-OLHTS-22-Putting-The-Work-In-efskg2)

##  [Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-5-24/85048017-44100-2-d2cecfcca5d14.m4a)


End file.
